Did You Ever See A Dream Walking
by sharpie ink
Summary: Sequel to BLUES IN THE NIGHT!!! Spike, Faye and Jet are up to the usual. That is until a computer virus starts overrunning the Earth. With the help of a young woman named Jo, mystery after mystery unravels into a grand plot. R/R.
1. Only if the Bounty is Big Enough

**Author's Note**: I strongly recommend reading the first story, Blues in the Night, if you have never read it (It will make little sense when I bring up a reference). This is the long awaited sequel, enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Cowboy Bebop. This work is for purely entertainment purposes. Any original characters are mine.

Did You Ever Seen A Dream Walking?

By roxyravette

Chapter 1 

Only if the Bounty is Big Enough

It felt so good to be back. The Bebop was the same as if she had never even left. It seemed as if every creak of the old ship had welcomed her return. It felt like home. Faye smiled inwardly.

"_Never thought I'd call this rust bucket home_." she mused.  Faye stretched on the length of the yellow couch, enjoying its lumps and dusty smell. If she'd been asked months ago what she thought of as home, Faye had no doubt that she would have ignored the question. But now she'd moved on after seeing the destruction of her old residence on Earth. She realized home never really was a place; just somewhere you felt like you belonged. It gave new meaning to 'Home is where the heart is'. Faye turned over on her back and stared up at the ceiling. The fan swung slowly, its constant clicking the only sound in the room. It occurred to Faye that the Bebop was different despite its familiarity and newfound hominess. There was an unnerving sense of peace and quiet. Faye felt a sudden pang of sadness as she realized why. She missed the little brown skinned heathen and her annoying mutt. Ed and Ein, the inseparable and annoyingly cute duo. For a minute, Faye wondered where they were. She frowned and pushed the thought away. Even though they had been gone for a while, it was still too quiet. 

"Where the hell is everybody?!" she yelled, interrupting the disturbing silence. When the echo of her own voice died down, the stillness returned more unsettling than ever. Faye got up and headed for the fridge. She opened it to find the shelves bare of anything edible. Faye sighed and closed it. She just remembered that Jet had gone to get some food and dig up the latest on a couple of bounty heads. Hopefully he'd would bring in some useful information or she'd have to go out on her own again. Lately she'd been sticking to small bounties but their lacking of money was starting to show. Just today they didn't have enough money to fuel up, much less pay the docking fees for Earth. Jet had to take the Hammerhead instead but that had been over four hours ago.

"_Where is he_?" she wondered as she looked at the time. "_He should have been back by now_." Jet's absence was explained but where was Spike? Feeling a streak of mischief, she went to see what he was up to. She made her way to his room and stopped at his closed door. She knocked tentatively before she pushed open the door to reveal nothing but an empty room. She closed the door in disgust and walked towards the front of the ship. To her surprise, she heard the sound of labored breathing and silent footfalls coming from the room with viewing window. Faye peeked into the room and was startled to see Spike finishing up his warm-up. Faye watched him in the darkness and was entranced by his graceful moves. In the dim light she could see a sheet of perspiration covering his body. Suddenly without warning, Spike doubled over, grimacing in pain. Faye sighed and flicked on the lights.

"I could have sworn that the doctor said something about that, now what was it?" Faye wondered aloud. Spike stared in surprise at her sudden appearance. "Oh I remember! He said, 'Don't do any workouts unless you feel the absolute need to bleed to death.'" Spike frowned at her mockery.

"There's no reason to be sarcastic, Faye." Spike chided, gulping in air. Faye shrugged and walked past him to look out the glass. Spike gave her a hateful look when she made no move to help him. He got up on his own.

"You know," he started. "Sometimes I don't know whose nagging is worse, yours or Jet's." Faye gave a small noise that sounded vaguely like she was hurt. Spike smirked and grabbed a nearby towel and sat heavily on the floor of the ship. Outside of the glass, Faye could see the enormous celestial body that was Earth. Numerous asteroids and other debris floated in the zero gravity that was space. Behind her, Faye could hear the painfully labored breathings and could almost feel them within her own chest. 

It was hard to believe that a little more than two months ago, Spike had been written off as dead and she was once again going solo. But being alone had its price. No sooner had she struck out on her own, trouble followed and his name was Reic. He'd been an old lover and had found her to claim a personal bounty. It was then when she found Spike surprisingly. He'd been suffering from amnesia when they found each other. He had pulled numerous remarkable feats all to save her from an insane madman with a determination to collect her bounty. He'd been shot, skewered, and near death after the whole conflict had been resolved. Faye shook her head as images flashed through her head. Reic's mad gray eyes, Spike's trademark grin, Spike's mangled form lying in debris, and Reic still form lying on the pavement after a three story drop. She shuddered at the thought. She owed Spike so much for the personal hell she'd put him through during the whole incident. But he never asked for anything back and since then their relationship had become a little odd. She didn't know what they were to each other but respect for the other was there. When they fought, now a rare occurrence, it was different. Their feelings had become a sort of mutual thing.

"Penny for you thoughts?" Spike asked, interrupting her reflection. Startled, Faye looked at him to see him with a pensive expression on his features. Faye turned back to the window.

"Don't you mean woolong?" Faye replied. Spike stood up, leaving the towel where he sat and walked over to the glass.

"Well, I am a little short on woolongs at the moment, but I do have a penny." he said as her reached behind her ear and pulled out the antique coin. Faye looked at Spike, then at the coin, then back up at Spike.

"Aren't we a little to old to be playing magic tricks?" she started doubtfully. "Besides, you can't possibly be serious."

"Oh but I am," he said smoothly. "You intrigue me Ms. Valentine." Faye stiffened as his arm laid over her shoulders. The warmth and contact of his skin against hers sent shivers down her spine. No doubt Spike felt her shivers because he pulled her closer. Faye felt the heat creep up her face and was thankful that her face was turned away.

"You really should take it easy." she said, trying to ignore his arm.. "You'll end up in the hospital for sure this time."  Spike snorted and all at once the moment was ruined.

"I can't stand bed rest." he said as he removed his arm. He walked over and picked up his towel. 

"Where are you going?" Faye asked. 

"I'm going to take a shower." he replied.  "I smell horrible." Faye smiled impishly.

"Please and do us all a favor." she yelled to his back. Spike turned around and threw his sweaty towel at her. Faye caught it but by the time she readied the wadded up towel he was gone. Faye frowned in annoyance and draped the sweaty cloth over her shoulder. Impulsively, she almost sniffed it. She knew it would smell of sweat, but underneath the musk of sweat would be him, a unique spicy smell that was only Spike. Faye sighed and started walking back to the kitchen area of the ship. 

She didn't deny that she felt an attraction to him and sometimes, when she wasn't deluding herself, she could see that he felt the same way. It wasn't his looks and definitely not his personality that attracted her to him, but perhaps the mutual sufferings they had both undergone and shared. Yet their situation was so complicated. She felt that there was some kind of friendship between them but there were times when things she said, did or even things he saw would remind him of his past. He hadn't entirely let go of it or Julia. Julia was dead, yet she still continued to haunt his footsteps. A women long gone still had her cold dead hands around Spike's heart, barely allowing anyone else to gain a handhold. Faye hated her for that. Faye sighed again as she reached the couch and plopped down on it. She needed to quit thinking about it. There was next to nothing that she could do about the situation.

As soon as she settled back down on the couch, she heard the familiar footsteps coming from the hanger. She sat up to face a very pissed off looking Jet. Faye didn't even bat an eye as he slammed the bags of groceries on the table across from her and sat down heavily in the chair. He whipped out a cigarette and stared at her, smoking away. Faye smiled to herself.

"_He must have had a hard time_," she thought. She knew better to voice that though. Faye gave him a look of mild annoyance and took it upon herself to rummage through the bags.

"That's all there is." Jet said gruffly. "Don't eat it all."  Faye looked up from the bag, deciding whether of not he meant what he said.

"I'm guessing you didn't find anything?" she said changing the subject. Jet's eyebrow twitched and Faye could almost hear him grinding his teeth together. "Oh, sore subject."

"No, I didn't find anything," he said heavily. "And on top of that, something strange is going on." Faye reached in the bag and pulled out an apple.

"Like what?" she asked taking a bite. Jet reached in the bag and pulled out a can of beer.

"Some high tech computer virus is crashing all the systems on Earth." he said as he popped the top. "It's one big ass mess down there."

"I'm sure they'll fix whatever problem there is." Faye said around a bite of apple. Jet swallowed some of his drink.

"That's not all." he continued sullenly, wiping his mouth. "The police are looking for someone named Radical Edward who started the infection." Faye stopped munching on her apple and gave Jet her serious look.

"Radical Edward?" she repeated the name. "As in Ed? As in _our_ Ed?" Jet nodded and leaned over to flick the computer terminal on top of the table on. The latest bounties came up and the first was Radical Edward. Faye read the info, which really wasn't much. The so called "White Rabbit Virus" infected the mail first and spread to other computers, eventually causing a crash on all terminals, from personal laptops to the supercomputers that controlled nearly every aspect of outer space life. As Faye read down to the bottom, she could see that there were actually three separate bounties. One for the capture of the hacker, one for the destruction of the virus, and another for both, a grand total of eight million woolongs. Faye regarded Jet's preoccupied expression.

"It can't be." she said almost to herself. "Why?"

"I don't know," he shrugged. "But that money would be helpful." Faye stood up abruptly, the apple forgotten.

"You aren't actually thinking of claiming that bounty." she asked him doubtfully. "This is Ed you're thinking about capturing." Jet eyes flamed and his voice rose.

"Why not! We need the money." His livid face was so foreign to her. "Besides we get more money if we just destroy the virus." Faye's face tightened in anger.

"Yeah, but you get even more money if you bring in Ed as well!" she fired back at him "This is unlike you, Jet." Faye stared at Jet's blank face with disgust as he made no comment. 

"Well?" Jet eyes hardened and continued to stay silent. Faye frowned and grabbing her red jacket, made for the hanger.

"Wait Faye!" Jet yelled as he took hold of her wrist. Faye met him with a fuming look. "You don't even have some sort of plan."

"Plan?" asked a voice. "What's going on?" Faye broke her stare with Jet to face a clueless looking Spike. He wore his usual outfit, minus the jacket however. She could tell that his hair was still damp from the shower but focused her thoughts elsewhere. She turned back to Jet and snatched her hand back, rubbing her wrists as she gave him a dirty look.

"I was going to Earth to get Ed." she responded evenly. Her eyes rested on Jet. "There's a bounty on her and I want to keep her away from greedy bounty hunters like him!" Jet barked a short laugh.

"If that's not the pot calling the kettle black, I don't know what is." Spike looked between the two with sidelong glances.

"Uh, What's going on?" he asked confused. Jet quickly summed up the problem on Earth and the bounty on Ed. 

"Well, why no just get Ed, make her create an anti-virus and destroy the one that's causing all the problems." Spike remarked logically. "It's money, albeit a little less, but enough to last." Faye crossed her arms and turned away.

"I refuse to believe that Ed is doing this." she said at last. "But is she can create the anti-virus, we might as well try for the bounty." Jet grinned triumphantly.

"Spoken like a true glutton for money."

"Shut up." she shot over her shoulder. Jet laid out the details of the plan as Spike and Faye listened, but distantly, Faye thought that this little bounty hunting excursion was going to turn into something bigger…a lot bigger.

A/N 

So there's the first chapter of  Did You ever See A Dream Walking. I'm pretty satisfied with it. Trust me mucho accion in the next chapter. I actually wanted this one to be a little longer but if I continued it'd be way to long.  Hopefully my old readers are still alive somewhere but you can enjoy this sort of by itself. Anyway, look for the next _Chapter 2…Never Follow the White Rabbit…_it promises a crapload of drama and fun. R and R. 


	2. Bitching Doesn't Solve Anything

Did You Ever See A Dream Walking?

By roxyravette

Chapter 2 

Bitching Doesn't Solve Anything

The Red Tail. Her ship. Not Spike's. Not Jet's. Faye sighed. So how was it that they could up and decide what to so with it. Faye shifted in her uncomfortable seat. It really didn't help that it was cramped too. Spike shot her a foul look and she moved yet again.

"If you move anymore," he said evenly. "I'm going to blow the hatch and you can go flying out for all I care." Faye frowned at him from her position on his lap.

"This wasn't my idea, you know." she said hotly. "It's not my fault that you have bony knees." Spike chuckled.

"You're one to talk." he said as he shifted his knees, causing Faye to feel uncomfortable again. "You're the one with the bony ass." Faye seethed with contained anger. How dare he.

"This craft was built for one not two, lunkhead." she shot at him.

"Well it was either sit on my lap or Jet's." Spike retorted. "Who do you prefer?" Faye jabbed him in the stomach and Spike winced. He of all people should know the answer to that question, though she didn't feel like admitting it out loud.

"This is _my_ ship." she whined, ignoring his question. "Since when could you pilot it?" Spike sighed loudly.

"We were just trying to be logical." he said exasperated. "I can't remember where I left my Swordfish." Spike slipped into silence and Faye mentally kicked herself. She stopped her complaining, having inadvertently reminded Spike of such a terrible event and the fact that his beloved fighter was missing. Faye glanced at his unreadable face one more time before she looked out the glass. They had entered Earth's atmosphere a little while ago and the pockmarked surface was coming into view. The barren landscape seemed to stretch for miles except for the few dwellings that seemed inadequate to call towns. People on Earth tended to live underground nowadays to avoid the sporadic rock showers that have plagued the planet since the infamous Gate Accident. It was hard to believe that they were flying over what used to be Hong Kong. They came upon the ruins and debris of the mighty Asian city quickly and no sooner had they reached there, they had flown into a vacant parking deck. As soon as Spike released the lock on the hatch, Faye jumped out, stretching her cramped muscles with the grace that a cat would envy. She reached up as if to touch the sky, letting tired muscles relax. An unexpected cough behind her interrupted her leisurely stretch. Spike had already unbuckled himself from the cockpit and was closing the hatch. Faye gave him an annoyed glance and continued stretching.

"It wasn't that bad of a ride, Faye." he chastised her. Faye grunted in disapproval.

"I just hope that we find Ed soon." she muttered. "I am not looking forward to the ride back."

"Jet's nearby so it won't be three in the pod Faye." Spike said. "If worst comes to worst, the Bebop is somewhere on Earth. Two trips won't be so bad." Faye shrugged nonchalantly.

"Still, I'm not going to enjoy it." Spike sighed and lifted the transmitter. The digital screen beeped consistently. "Ok, it says that Ed's Tomato is within a mile radius from here. She's nearby so it shouldn't be too difficult to track her down."

"Couldn't you get us closer?" she griped.

"I'd stop complaining if I were you Faye." he said slowly. "Besides, weren't you the one who wanted to do this anyway?"

"Yeah," Faye sighed. "But I think I'm regretting it now."

"C'mon." Spike said as he walked to the exit of the parking deck. "You want the bounty at least?" Faye crossed her arms and followed him.

***

Faye growled to herself as more bodies were pressed up against her. The were in the Underground, the portion of Hong Kong that had survived the gate accident. Its population of over five billion could definitely be seen.  They had come in through an unassumingly empty subway station and taken the train to the deepest portion of the subversive city. The city was huge, big enough in size to rival the topside ruins. Faye shoved her away through the crowd and caught up with Spike. He acknowledged her with a glance and continued to stare at the transmitter. The neared a broken down housing development after long and stopped in front of the building doors.

"It says that the Tomato's signal is coming from in there." Spike told her. Faye cracked her knuckles and stretched her arms.

"Well let's go get her." She said excited as she pushed the button for the intercom. A harsh voice came over the com as soon as it was picked up.

"What?" asked a man's voice.

"We're looking for Ed, let us in." Faye answered just as rudely.  

"There's no Ed living here." The voice replied. Faye punched in another random apartment number and asked the same question. Spike exhaled slowly and walked around the building to find a more exact location of Ed's terminal. The screen beeped and he was now closer. Spike frowned and continued walking. He was now twenty feet away. Ten feet. Eight feet. Spike looked up from the device and stared at an overflowing dumpster. On top of the trash lay Ed's most beloved possession. Spike put down the transmitter and reached up to take the Tomato off of the pile of garbage. It was a little worse for wear but seemed fine. 

"Faye." he yelled to his errant cohort. He turned around to see her having her own yelling match with some woman from a random apartment. Setting down the computer, Spike made his way to the battling women. He got there in time to come in between the two women. 

"Thank goodness I found you." he said , grabbing Faye's wrist. Both women gave him a confused look. Spike turned to the lady from the apartment. "I'm so sorry. My cousin here is a little slow and we got separated. She must think that we live here." Faye could hold her tongue no longer.

"But we were looking for Ed?" she cried angrily. Spike turned to face her. His voice was condescending but his eyes pleaded to follow along.

"Yes, I'm Ed." he said civilly. "You found me, so come let's go." Spike faced the annoyed older woman in her bathrobe and apologized one more time before dragging Faye to the dumpster.

"What was that all about?" she asked confused. Spike motioned to the Tomato and picked it up. Faye started at it blankly.

"Shit!" she suddenly cursed. "What now?" Spike shrugged and tossed the transmitter to Faye.

"Back to the Bebop for Plan B, I guess." he said as he walked back in the direction they had come with the Tomato. "Maybe Jet can fix what ever is wrong with it and get some ideas about what happened to Ed." Faye nodded and followed after him. They got back to the surface in no time at all and were once again prepared to leave. Spike shoved the Tomato in the cramped hatch and readied the craft for flight. He looked over to Faye who stood near the edge of the parking deck.

"Hey Faye," he called out to her. She turned around to look at him. "Give Jet a call and see if he's found anything." Faye picked up the transmitter and contacted Jet. He answered right away.

"Jet, have you found anything?" she said dryly.

"Yeah," he answered. "You?"

"Nothing but Ed's Tomato."

"What? Not even a trace?"

"No, it was in a dumpster when we found it." she explained. "What'd you find?"

"I've got a lead on the hacker and the virus. I'll meet you at the Bebop."

"Ok we'll see you there." Faye clicked the transmitter off and walked to the Red Tail. Spike was already in the cockpit.

"So what'd he say?" he asked. Faye tossed him the transmitter.

"He said-." Faye stopped. Spike looked at her dumbfounded.

"What?" he asked. Faye cocked her head to the side and turned around, scanning the parking deck area.

"Did you hear that?" she said listening.

"Hear what?" Faye shushed him and Spike listened. He heard nothing at first but sure enough, there was bark of a dog and the sound metal jingling. Spike gave Faye a sad look. He knew she wanted to find Ed but now she was deluding herself. "It's just some stray." 

Faye looked at him angrily and walked in the direction of the sound. Spike sighed loudly for the umpteenth time today and unbuckled himself from the cockpit. Faye had stopped a few steps and he knew she was straining her ears for the sound of the phantom dog.

"Faye?" he questioned as she made no move to return to the ship. "We need to go. That wasn't Ein." Faye turned around swiftly and stormed back to the craft. Spike turned to follow as well but something out the corner of his eye caused him to look back. A wild and noisy whirlwind blew past him, causing him to stumble. There was a loud 'oomph' as Faye went down. The piercing yap of a dog came to Spike's dazed ears and he looked down to see Ein running in circles at his feet. Spike stared in amazement as the Bebop's temporary pet jumped into his arms and licked him furiously. If this was truly Ein then that meant …

"Faye-Faye!" a high-pitched voice squealed. Spike looked to see Radical Edward on top a very bewildered Faye. The Bebop's insane (though not legally) hacker seemed to hold onto her for dear life. The scene would have been touching except for the fact that Faye was looking a little blue from Ed's enthusiastic embrace. Spike scratched his head thoughtfully.

"_Boy is this going to be a fun ride back. We're going to look like a three ring circus, ringleader and all_."

***

"Ok, for the last time," Faye said tiredly as she leaned back on the couch. "Try it more slowly and a little more logical." Ed frowned from her seat on the yellow chair in the Bebop living room and looked away angrily. Her child like features marred by such a furious expression. Frustrated, she could barely contain the urge to twist the scrawny little bohemian's neck. She was trying really hard not to make it their talk into an interrogation. Taking a deep breath she tried again.

"We just want to understand what's going on." She motioned to Spike who was sitting next to her with Ein on his lap. His face wore a bored expression as he absent mindedly stroked Ein's fur. Faye looked back at Ed.

"Ed just got a box one day," Ed said finally. "And when Ed opened it there was a disk. So Ed put it on the Tomato and then Tomato went sayonara." 

"So your computer crashed?" Spike asked. Ed nodded her head. "And you tried coming up with the anti-virus?" Again, she nodded her head. 

"Why'd you open the file?" Faye asked. Ed gave Faye a thoughtful glance.

"I don't know." She laughed embarrassed. Faye nearly got up to threaten the kid, but Spike's hand caught her wrist.

"Look," he said. "Let's just wait until Jet gets here. He'll know what to do." Faye regarded him for a moment and finally gave up. She sat back down and Spike let go. She looked over at Ein, curled up in Spike's lap. She swore if that dog could talk, he'd have some stories to tell.  Ein's dark eyes met hers and she made a face at him. The dog whined in response and suddenly perked up its ears. Faye listened as well.

"_Speak of the devil_." Faye thought as she heard footsteps coming from the hangers. Ein Jumped off of Spike and welcomed Jet with sharp yaps of joy. His little stub of a tail wagged furiously as Jet bent down to stroke the dog.

"I thought you guys didn't find anything but the Tomato." He said confused. Faye and Spike didn't have a chance to explain because Ed jumped from her seat onto Jet.

"Jet-person!" she cried happily. Jet smiled and gave her a half hug. Done with greetings, Jet set her down. Faye was the first to speak.

"So what was this new lead on the hacker and the virus?" she asked. Jet scratched his head and suddenly looked sheepish.

"About that-." he trailed off. A pair of light footsteps came to their ears. Everyone looked up to see a rather young woman come down the steps and face them. She wore a silk blouse the color of lilacs and a short black skirt. The outfit showed off every curve of her body. Her face was remarkably like Faye's, the same angular features and brown almond shaped eyes. Her straight black hair cascaded down her back to nearly past her waist. She stopped in front of them in black lace up heels and with hands on her hips. She smiled a closed lipped smile and spoke.

"I think that's where I come in." she said sweetly.

A/N: So there you have it. Chapter two of  Dream Walking is finished. Hmm…so Jet brought in a hooker…Bad Jet Bad…but is she really a hooker…hold on for Chapter three (I'm punching out these chapter like crazy).Yeah, this was supposed to be "Never follow the White Rabbit" but one scene got to long and I had to just make it a separate chapter. Don't worry that's a good thing though. More room for me to write. The next chapter is definitely "Never follow the White Rabbit". It's the chapter with the action. As always review and if you feel the need to reread and review Blues in the Night,  be my guest.


	3. Never Follow the White Rabbit

Did You Ever See A Dream Walking?

By roxyravette

Chapter 3 

Never Follow the White Rabbit

"I think that's where I come in." she said sweetly. The rest of the Bebop crew, excluding Jet who wore an uncomfortable expression, stared at her blankly. Faye looked her up and down and decided right away that she didn't like the woman at all. She carried herself with an air of confidence that Faye thought only she had. Her smile made her seem too cheerful. Faye had half a mind to ask her what she was so damn happy about. The outfit she was wearing was ridiculous as well. Who would wear lace up heels with such a short skirt and dressy blouse? Suddenly, Faye felt an idea of how to wipe that phony smile off her face. Faye looked her up and down with the most disgusted look she could muster and spoke to the woman

"What's a hooker like you doing looking for a hacker?" she asked innocently enough. "Customers not generous enough?" Faye felt all eyes turn on her. Spike gave her a look as if to say, 'Bad move Faye' and Jet turned a deep shade of red that Faye never knew existed. Ed and Ein were lost in their own world and as Faye's eyes rested on the woman before her, she felt a cold chill. The woman blinked but not before Faye saw a betraying flicker in her eyes. Her charmingly fake smile had faltered but was replaced with one that matched her icy glare. The woman raked her eyes over Faye like she had done to her and smirked.

"Funny," she laughed coldly. "I was going to ask the same thing about you." Faye's eyes widened at the remark and she stood up immediately.

"Listen here you-." she started. Jet stepped in between the two women.

"Now Faye..." he interrupted. Faye gave the woman one more glare before she sat back down, arms crossed. The woman gave her a triumphant smirk. Jet took that moment to try and explain things.

"I was asking around at a big software company called Demosoft when she heard that I was a bounty hunter." Jet said tiredly. "I brought her here on the Hammerhead because she said she could help us."

"I'm sure the ride back to the Bebop was pleasurable." Faye quipped. Jet blushed from the implication of her words as Spike rolled his eyes 

"So how can you help us?" Spike asked.

"First, allow me to introduce myself properly." she said with an air of grandeur. "In cyberspace, I am known as the renowned Queen of Hearts, but here in the real world I am simply Josephine Liddell. Jo for short." The Bebop crew remained unfazed. They looked at her vacantly, though Faye's frown did deepen. Jo gave a little cough and scratched her head.

"I guess I should explain that a little." she said embarrassed. "I got a job at the Gate Company to hide the fact that I'm a hacker and develop rival software for the black market. A fellow hacker called the White Rabbit and I made the so-called White Rabbit Virus. I was working on the anti-virus to sell to the government when he stole the key component. He also made it so that if I went to the police I'd be arrested." The Bebop crew let this sink in. Spike gave Jo a skeptical look.

"You're giving up all this information but what's in it for you?" he asked. Jo smiled a coy smile and leaned in close.

"I'm afraid that I didn't quite catch _your_ name." she said. Faye felt something akin to extreme jealousy when she saw Jo lean in close. She had half a mind to punch that brazen little hussy.

"Hey-." Faye was interrupted however as Spike cut in, unconcerned by their nearness.

"My name is Spike." he said calmly. He stared at her with intimidating garnet eyes, searching her pleasant face and didn't even blink at her closeness. "And I think that you're hiding something." He made it a statement. Taken aback, Jo leaned away, a frown gracing her attractive features.

"Well if you insist-." She replied indignantly but he cut her off.

"I do." Spike said curtly. "Now tell us." Jo crossed her arms angrily and complied.

"He threatened to release all my personal information to the police." she said regretfully. "If even half of that information got out I'd be in prison for at least three lifetimes. I've done a lot of things."

"I think," Spike said as he motioned to the others. "We need to discuss this." Jo raised an eyebrow.

"Of course, but led me add one thing." Jo said seriously. "I'll pay you five hundred thousand woolongs if you help me." Jet and Faye's eyes widened at the amount. Jo smirked at Spike's poker face and moved away from the group to give them their privacy. As soon as he turned to face everyone, Jet snapped.

"I think we should do it." he said hurriedly. "We'd get the extra money as well as the bounty for sure." Faye jabbed him with her elbow.

"All you can see are money signs." she said angrily to Jet. "Something's not right here." Spike gave her a thoughtful glance.

"And why do you say that, Faye?" he asked.

"I don't trust her." She said as if that were enough to say no. "Don't tell me that you do?" Spike just shrugged.

"I don't trust anyone," he said nonchalantly. "So I say go." Faye frowned and turned to Ed.

"What about you, Ed?" she asked the little girl. Ed was glaring at the woman who was now playing with Ein.

"She broke Ed's Tomato." she said simply. "But she can fix it too."

"C'mon Faye," Jet pleaded. "You're usually the one that jumps at the chance to get this much money in one shot." Faye gave him a sidelong glance.

"I never said no, Jet." Faye said coolly. "Just that I don't trust her." Faye and Jet glared at each other until Spike broke the silence.

"So it's settled then?" Spike asked for affirmation. Everyone nodded. Jet turned to Jo.

"Where will we find this White Rabbit hacker?" he asked. Jo looked up from playing with Ein and laughed.

"Well I think that's the easy part." She said with a smile. "He's in Wonderland of course." Jet exchanged a glance with Spike and Faye, who shrugged it off.

"Wonderland?" he asked confused.

***

Spike leaned against the surface of a very old and decrepit looking wall lazily blowing smoke. His eyes watched as the smoke trailed slowly over the barricade then finally disappeared into the dusk air. With no more smoke to follow, Spike's eyes became fixated with the beginnings of stars in the sky. Each one twinkled with some secret it seemed. As the sun was about to set, Spike saw a meteor shoot across the sky and die away into the atmosphere. It was all a pretty quiet and peaceful evening…except for one thing.

"Where the hell is she?" Faye nearly yelled as she gave the wall a disgusted kick. Spike's brows knitted together. Of course that one thing was Faye. She was one for ruining moments. Spike grunted and threw his cigarette away, grounding it up with the tip of his shoe.

"I don't think you should take it out on the wall." Spike said calmly. "What did it ever do to you?" Faye shot the lanky man a venomous look and put her back to him.

"She should have met us already." Faye complained. "This better not be a trap." Spike nodded in agreement. She was right about that. After they had decided to claim the bounty, Jet had taken Jo her apartment to pick up some information on the White Rabbit and meet with him. The plan was that Jo would meet with the hacker as Spike and Faye came in through a secret entrance and catch him while Jo made the anti virus. It was really a simple plan. So simple it seemed that any and everything would go wrong with it. Jo's tardiness didn't help his already tense mindset. Spike looked up at the looming structures beyond the high yet damaged gate. An abandoned amusement park towered over them. Rusty rollercoaster tracks looked as if they would collapse with not so much as a breeze. A place that should have been alive with lights and laughter was as cold and dead as a cemetery. It reminded him a lot of Space Land where he fought Tongpu, an insane experiment of the ISSP. The incident with such a powerful enemy had frightened and nearly killed him. 

"Hey?" Faye's face suddenly was in his view. She snapped her fingers to shock him out of his thoughts. "You all right? I've been saying your name for quite some time now." Spike looked at her and back at Wonderland.

"Nothing, but" Spike took and deep breath and exhaled slowly. "I really hate amusement parks."

"Well that's just too bad." A voice said from the shadows. Jo stepped out into the light of the street lamp. "I've always thought they were lots of fun." Faye jumped at her sudden entrance while Spike remained impassive. Faye looked at Jo from head to toes.

"Why the sudden change of clothes?" Faye asked snidely. Jo smiled lightly and twirled around. She wore an ivory vest with a short blood red tie that went over a long-sleeved black dress. The sleeves of the black dress were tied with red ribbons in two places. The dress also had a scandalous split running up the middle. It revealed sharply tones thighs and calves the disappeared into black knee high combat boots. Her hair was put up in a high ponytail and the bun was held together with black chopsticks. The hairstyle showed off a pair of ruby earrings. She looked like she was dressed for some occult ritual.

"I couldn't meet White Rabbit in my work clothes." she said to answer her question. "These are my normal clothes anyways." Satisfied, Faye backed off. She tied her red jacket across her waist and pulled out her Glock and cocked it loudly. Jo looked mildly amused.

"I take it that someone is ready." Jo said quietly. Faye gave her a hateful look.

"I just want to get this over with." she said harshly. "More than two million woolongs are waiting for me back at the Bebop." Jo just shrugged and led the way through the gates. They swung open slowly with a clanging sound. The theme park was just as it seemed, quiet and desolate. Jo motioned for them to follow. She led them through the maze of attractions. They went past the Teacups and the Carousel and the Flamingo miniature golfing attractions. Soon, Jo stopped in front of the House of Mirrors.

"In here there's a mirror that you can't see your reflection." Jo said as she pointed to the doors. "The mirror is actually a door. Push it open and follow the pathway down. At the end of the hallway, there's an elevator that will take you to that control tower." Jo pointed to the building that stood over the House of Mirrors. "I'll meet you at the elevator door." Spike nodded and Jo left to go through the main entrance of the control tower. Spike turned around to find Faye gone.

"Geez Faye," Spike thought aloud. "Couldn't you have waited?" Spike entered the House of Mirrors. The place was dimly lit but bright enough not to crash into anything.

"Faye?" Spike called out. He listened for her response but heard nothing. Spike pulled out his gun and went deeper into the maze. The mirrors were in a variety of shapes, distorting his true image. Fuzzy misshapen blobs of Spike Spiegel were everywhere and there wasn't one mirror that didn't show his reflection, however indistinct it was. Something passed by in the corner of his eye and he turned swiftly to point his gun at Faye Valentine. Her Glock was pointed to his chest and his gun right between her eyes. Spike's trigger finger jumped but he came to his senses and lowered the firearm. He shoved it back into its holster.

"Don't surprise me like that." he said angrily. Faye frowned and lowered her own gun.

"Hey, you surprised me." she cried. "I was going to tell you I found the door."

"Where?" he asked. Faye pushed past him roughly and walked up to the glass he had been standing next to.

"Ah, hello," she motioned to it. "This mirror right here. C'mon." Faye pushed open the false mirror and stared down into the dark abyss. Spike could have sworn that she paled just a bit

"So who's first to go down the rabbit hole?" Spike asked playfully. He heard Faye swallow loudly. Spike looked around and saw a flashlight hanging on a nearby hook and stairs that disappeared into the darkness. "Alright, I guess I'll go." He grabbed the flashlight, turned it on, and took a step towards the dark staircase. Faye grabbed him back.

"No I'll go." she said with a hard gaze. "You're so tense that you might shoot at your own shadow." Not waiting for his comeback, Faye took the flashlight and pulled out her gun. Taking a deep breath, she started to make her way down. The dim lights from the House of Mirrors vanished as they turned the corner.

"See Faye that wasn't so bad." He tried to comfort her. Faye stopped. "What is it?" Faye turned the flashlight on the walls. The brick of the building was replaced with sharp jagged rocks.

"Do you hear that?" she asked apprehensively. Spike listened. The sound of dripping water came to his ears.

"Water." he replied. "Now keep moving." Faye lost the uneasy look in her eyes and gave him an annoyed glare as she moved on. They hadn't been walking long when suddenly, Faye stopped, causing Spike to run right into to her.

"What now?" he nearly yelled frustrated. "If you're so paranoid, why did you insist on taking point?" Faye managed to glare at Spike through the darkness.

"Are you so dense that you don't feel that?" she asked equally frustrated. Spike calmed down. As soon as he had, he felt a telltale tremor coming from the ground.

"What the…" Spike cursed but didn't get to finish as the ground opened up below them and he and Faye tumbled down endlessly into a black tunnel.

***

"Excellent." The woman said coolly as she watched Faye and Spike disappear from the sight of the camera. A sound from behind her caused her to turn away from the security camera terminals. Harsh and cold lavender eyes met a pair of scared pink ones. The albino hacker known as the White Rabbit sat bound and gagged in one of the office rolling chairs. The woman smiled viciously and walked toward the frightened captive. White Rabbit's hideously pink eyes widened even more as he desperately tried to back away. The woman caught him by the gag and pulled him close. The bound hacker closed his eyes and began shaking. The woman feigned a look of worry and stroked the silky texture of his pale hair.

"Poor bunny, you're trembling." she whispered in his ear. "But don't worry it will be over soon" She patted him lightly on the head and reached into her pocket. The captive cringed but all she pulled out was one small seemingly innocent computer chip. She tossed it on his chest and backed away from him. The albino cracked one of his bloodshot eyes open at her retreat. The woman smiled and reached for the double barrel shotgun that lay on the console. The White Rabbit screamed through his gag as the mysterious woman raised the weapon to point to the chip. He started to struggle against the bonds as tears spilled from his eyes.

"Honestly, I don't see why you're so upset." she said as she lined up her aim. Not like she needed to. She did it purely for dramatic effect. "It's not like I was going rabbit hunting or anything like that. I just want to see if I can shoot that chip off your chest." The gag slipped and the White Rabbit screamed as the woman pressed the trigger. The shot was deafening and the kick from the gun nearly knocked the woman down. She put the gun down and went to inspect her handiwork. The man hung limply in the chair and the chip she had placed on his chest had somehow fallen to the floor. She left it where it was. It was of no use to her now. The woman gave the fresh corpse a distasteful look and frowned.

"I guess it was rabbit hunting season after all." she sighed. "Now who am I going to play with?" The woman with bizarre lavender eyes turned to the monitors behind her and smiled. 

***

Spike fell to the ground with a heavy thud followed by the distinct sound of something breaking, probably a rib. Faye's gun clattered to the floor beside him. Spike looked around from his position on the ground and didn't see her. Spike tried to get up but had the wind knocked out of him as Faye fell on his already bruised backside.

"Ow!" she cried as she rubbed her head. She looked around and noticed she was sitting on Spike. "You broke my fall." Spike twitched and Faye helped him to sit up.

"I think you broke something else too." He winced as he tested his limbs. All in all, he probably had one more broken or at least fractured rib thanks to Faye. Spike groaned as he clutched his sides. No doubt that he would be in the hospital when this was all over. Faye grinned sheepishly.

"Sorry." she apologized. "Are you alright?" Spike nodded and stood up. Faye followed suit.

"Fine but where are we?" he asked. Faye took in their surroundings. They were in a white room marred by only one dark spot that resembled a closed elevator. It was barely big enough to fit both her and Spike. It didn't seem to have an exit except for the hole in the ceiling and it was too steep to even try a bd attempt to scale the shaft. All of a sudden Faye thought she heard a grinding noise coming from somewhere. She looked to the ceiling.

"Hey Spike?" she called out to her partner. "Is it just me or is the room getting bigger or I'm getting smaller." Spike turned to Faye and gave her a confused look. He had heard the grinding noise too. Spike looked up at the ceiling and nearly gasped as it continued to stretch. Faye looked up as well.

"Oh my God!" she gasped. "Do you think…" Faye trailed off but no sooner had she said it the ceiling stopped and came crashing down. Faye screamed but Spike, not really grasping the futility of his actions, grabbed Faye in an attempt to shield her from the falling ceiling. There was a loud noise and then it was silent, save for Faye's erratic breathing. Spike let go of the death grip he had on her and straightened up. The falling ceiling had stopped within three feet of his head. Obviously it was someone's idea of a sick joke. No doubt to keep trespassers away…or at least scare them to death.

"Are we dead yet?" she asked quietly, almost as if she were afraid the ceiling would fall at her next words. Well the ceiling didn't fall again but as soon as the words left her mouth, water came pouring out of the shaft they had come through. The water came in by the gallons. Both of them scrambled, looking for someway out of the room. It hadn't been more than ten minutes and the water was already at their waists. Spike and Faye looked at each other and for a moment, sheer panic kept their gazes locked.

"We're going to drown, aren't we?" she asked surprisingly calm but her eyes told a different story. Faye's breaths were coming faster and faster. Her eyes darted around the room franticly. She was hyperventilating. Spike grabbed her shoulders firmly and shook her.

"We're not going to drown." he told her. "Look up at the shaft. We can get out through there." The water level was at their chests now and steadily rising. Abruptly, the flow of water stopped and the open shaft started to close.

"NO!" Spike yelled but it was too late. They were completely sealed in. At once, Faye started to wail, saying such things about never getting married and having children, but Spike tuned her out. He banged on the panel with his fists but gave up as soon as he realized it was helping. 

"Great, just great." Spike muttered. Faye stopped her lamenting and glanced at Spike. She had never seen him so defeated.

"At least the water stopped." she offered. A familiar grinding noise was heard and the ceiling began to move. Spike gave Faye a cold look. 

"You know, " he spoke. "Every time you open your mouth something bad happens." Faye frowned. How could he say such a thing in a situation like this.

"You jerk!" she cried angrily. She was about to raise her fist to hit him when she met Spike's smiling sad face. He wasn't being cruel, just trying to take her mind off their imminent death. Her face softened and she paddled to him, giving him a teary hug that he returned. She couldn't believe this was the end. It wasn't fair. Faye pulled back a little from their embrace.

"Spike, I have to tell you something." Faye didn't get to finish however because the ceiling suddenly stopped and she had a vague feeling of going up. The movement stopped and the far right wall, the one with the dark spot, opened, letting loose gallons of water on the floor. Spike and Faye, still locked in embrace, gazing down at Jo's sopping wet form sprawled out on the floor.

"Well you two seem to be ok." she said breathlessly. Spike quickly disengaged himself from Faye's grip and walked over to help her up. Once she was up, Faye fired off questions.

"Why didn't you tell us about the damn elevator." she yelled. "We were nearly killed. Not to mention almost scared shitless." Jo bowed apologetically.

"Forgive me," she began. "I ran into some trouble as well. When I got to the Control Room, I found White Rabbit bound and dead and when I looked at the screens, I saw you guys in the elevator full of water. It took me awhile to figure out which were the right buttons but at least I got it." Finished, she tried a smile.

"Where's the body?" Spike asked.

"This way." Jo led the way down the corridor with Spike and Faye trailing behind. Jo pushed open the door and motioned them to go inside. Faye stepped through first and was greeted with the mangled corpse of an albino that had to be White Rabbit. His head hung off the chair unnaturally and where his chest used to be was a bloody gapping hole. Faye turned her head away quickly as Spike pushed past her. He started at the body as well.

"Well there goes the money." Faye said as she covered her nose to ward of the smell of blood. Spike ignored her.

"What do you think killed him?" he directed to Jo as he looked the body over. Jo motioned over to the console, where a double barrel shotgun lay.

"I hear that make pretty big holes." she said casually. "It's been fired recently too."

"Did you get the chip?" Spike asked suddenly. Jo pulled out the small chip. Spike nodded. "Then let's get out of here."

A/N: Ohaiyo everybody (The few who are reading this). Sorry I took so long. I got stuck on one part and finally I was like screw it. From then on, I was pretty pleased with it. Yeah this chapter's waaayyy to long for my usual chapters but I could find it in my heart to break it apart. The mysterious woman is back and I don't think she's very nice, do you? What do you think of Jo? I wanted her to be likable but not. Did it come off right? I know Spike is a little out of character but I'll get better I promise. Oh and if anyone is wondering what Jo looks like, I drew this picture but my scanner's broken. But if it helps any, her out fit is similar (actually it's the same) to Keitaro's sister on the front cover of Lone Hina 11. Any questions drop me a line. I think that's it. Standby for the next chapter. I think it's _Beware the Girl Next Door_ but I dunno, we'll see. Leave me a lil note by the way on my progress. Cya soon.


	4. Beware the Girl Next Door

Did You Ever See A Dream Walking?

By roxyravette

Chapter 4 

Beware the Girl Next Door

"Are you done yet?" Faye called out from her lounging position on the yellow couch of the Bebop. Jo shot the scantily clad woman of the crew a poisonous look and went back to work on her portable computer. But even that was an impossible task. The others from the crew of the Bebop were present, save for the Spike. He had disappeared somewhere. Their presence was making it difficult for her to concentrate. She had been furiously typing on the godforsaken machine for nearly three hours.

"It's not my fault that White Rabbit messed with the component." she answered angrily, not even bothering to look up again from the computer. "It's taking me awhile to unscramble his code." Jet looked up from where he had been cooking dinner and shouted to her.

"Don't mind her." he said, ignoring Faye's icy glare. "She's always grumpy when a bounty head goes and dies on us." 

"Not to mention the fact that we nearly drowned in that damnable elevator!" Faye piped in.

"But you didn't." Jet retorted. Faye grumbled and rolled over, putting her back to Jo. Jet just laughed and flipped the stir fry with a quick flick of his wrist. Jo let the scent of food assault her nostrils but kept her eyes glued to the screen. Her fingers kept typing deftly and suddenly she stopped. Her brown eyes narrowed into angry dangerous slits and she unexpectedly threw back her head and screamed. The sound jolted both Ed and Jet nearly a foot into the air. Faye remained motionless, nothing short of the world ending would wake her up. Jo met the astonished faces and a blush spread across her pretty face.

"Sorry," she apologized. "I still can't seem to figure it out."

"Let Edward do it!" Ed jumped to the spot in front of the computer and into Jo's face. Jo leaned away from the youngster, putting distance between them. Ed just smiled and began working on the laptop.

"I don't thinks so. I've been trying for hours." Jo said doubtfully as she tried to move the child out of her way. "How can a little boy like you crack the code?" Ed turned around with a huge grin on her cherub face.

"Silly, Ed's not a boy." she said matter-of-factly. "Ed's a girl." Jo still looked confused.

"Oh," she said. "but that still doesn't explain how you can figure it out." Jet moved from where he was cooking and into the living area.

"Easy," he said, starting to explain how Ed came to live on the Bebop. When he was done, Jo stared at him and then back at the child in front of her.

"This is Radical Edward?" she said in disbelief as she pointed to the little girl. "I'm sorry, but I need a bit more proof." 

"Aha!" Ed suddenly shouted. "Code cracked and Rabbit Killer on standby!" Faye rolled over and looked at Jo smugly.

"Is that enough proof for you?" she asked. Jet moved over to pat Ed's head affectionately.

"Good job Ed." Jo was staring at her computer as if it had grown limbs and started talking.

"I can't believe it," she thought aloud. "She actually did it." Ed nodded.

"Ed would have done it earlier but you looked like you were having fun." Jo bristled at Ed's little joke. Jet laughed uneasily. He couldn't deny the fact that Ed occasionally had a way of teasing people until they wanted to throttle her just to keep her quiet. He shooed her away, promising her a reward, and looked over Jo's shoulder to survey Ed's handiwork.

"So do you have the anti-virus now?" Jet asked. Jo just nodded dumbly.

"All I have to do is out it on a disc and we can give it to the Earth government."

"Good, get to it." Jet said as he returned to the kitchen. "I'll take you back to your apartment and we'll hand over the anti-virus to claim the bounty." Jo nodded and began to work. Faye sat up from her position on the couch.

"Speaking of claiming the bounty," Faye said slowly. "Where is the five hundred thousand that you promised us?" Jo looked up, recognition flaring to life in her eyes.

"Oh that," she said as she pulled out her money card. "I don't have cash but I can give you a direct deposit." Faye smiled greedily, her emerald eyes glittering with want.

"Actually that's perfect." she said happily. Jo swiped her card and handed it back to her. 

"There you go. One hundred and twenty-five thousand woolongs." Faye took back her card and frowned.

"Only that. We don't split the money four ways." Faye said. Jo gave a little oh of surprise.

"I though you did, giving the fourth to Ed." she said innocently. "She does deserve it since she cracked the code." Faye was about to say something but Jet stopped her. 

"Let Ed have the fourth." Jet said firmly. "Besides, when I come back there'll be more money in those greedy paws of yours." Faye snorted and stood up.

"Where are you going?" Jet asked. "Aren't you hungry?" Faye tied her red jacket more securely around her waist and turned to look like him.

"I'm going to the tracks. I'll get a cup of ramen while I'm there." Jet smiled.

"_She never changes_." he thought. "So what is it this time? Puppies or Ponies?" Faye favored Jet with a smile before she left.

"I'm feeling lucky tonight. Both." she said over her shoulder as she disappeared.

***

Jet walked into the common area of the Bebop with a contented grin plastered to his face. He had just come back from dropping off Jo and collecting the bounty earlier than he had expected. It had gone surprisingly well too. The Earth government had been so desperate that they had upped the amount on the bounty, bringing a grand total of six  million woolongs on his account card. Not to mention the extra money that Jo had given them. All in all, it wasn't a pretty bad haul, considering the amount of effort that went into it. Jet's face fell as he thought of the ambush that had awaited Spike and Faye. It was odd that the bounty head was murdered at the place where they were supposed to meet. He had immediately thought that maybe Jo had done him in. Jet didn't have any evidence against her, he didn't have any proving her innocent either. Well everything was all done and taken care of. They would probably never see Josephine Liddell again. Jet flicked on the lights and started at the form of his lanky partner lying on the sofa. Jet frowned and neared his companion. His usual attire was in disarray. His jacket was bundled under his head as a pillow and his yellow shirt unbuttoned, exposing a thin wife beater. Jet poked his companion in the stomach. Unexpectedly, Spike winced, sitting up to glare at Jet.

"Why the hell did you do that?" he asked still groggy from sleep. Spike held his ribs gingerly. Jet looked confused for a minute before he lifted Spike's wife beater up to reveal the bandages on his ribs.

"When did this happen?" he asked shocked. Spike pulled his shirt down roughly, forgetting for a moment the pain of moving.

"I bruised a couple of ribs falling down the elevator shaft." He said as he lay back down, nursing his middle. "Don't worry, I'm fine." Jet frowned deepened.

"Still, you should have told someone." Jet insisted. Spike lips broke out into a lopsided grin as he closed his eyes.

"Yes, Dad." He mocked. Jet grunted his disapproval.

"Well if you want your allowance, _Son,_" he sneered. "I'd talk a little more respectfully." At that Spike sat up, obviously awake.

"How much?" he asked as he tossed his account card at Jet. Jet caught it with ease.

"Two million enough for you?" he asked. Spike grinned and nodded his head furiously. Jet made the transaction and tossed the card back to him.

"What are you going to do with it?" Jet questioned. Spike pocketed the card and lay back down on the strangely lumpy but comfortable couch. Spike watched as the fan made lazy circles, clicking its way around.

"I'm going to find another cruiser." He said dreamily. "I'm tired of having to use Faye's Red Tail."

"Speaking of Faye, is she back yet?" Jet wanted to know. Spike shook his head and stretched lazily.

"Nope, where is she?" he asked lazily. Jet sighed.

"Where else but the track." At that moment, the person they were talking about stormed through the threshold with a plies of packages and bags. A contented look was on her face and they could clearly tell she had been shopping.

"Hey guys." she acknowledged. "I decided not to waste money and bought clothes instead." Spike grunted and closed his eyes.

"Hey Faye," Jet called to her as she was about to disappear through the hallway to her room. "I've got two million more woolongs for you to blow." Before Faye could answer however,  Ed pounced on her, causing her to fall from her already heavy load. Faye lay sprawled out on the floor with Ed standing over her.

"Faye-Faye!" the child grinned. Faye groaned and sat up, rubbing her back gently.

"What is it Ed?" Faye asked. Ed sat down besides her, balancing the Tomato on her head.

"There is a message for the Bebop-Bebop!" she said gleefully. "Ed was waiting for you to get back." Jet moved to where he could see and read it out loud.

"'To the Bebop, Upon the use of the anti-virus, Rabbit Killer, Earth systems have returned to normal. However, before it was destroyed, the virus released numerous documents pertaining to the wanted hacker, the Queen of Hearts. We request that you report back to EPD headquarters for questioning on the matter. –Amos Lacey, EPD.'"

"Shit." Spike cursed softly. Faye's curious expression dropped, replaced with a deep scowl.

"Great." she muttered. "Just when I thought things were working out for us."  Jet closed his eyes and ran a heavy metallic hand through his hair. Ed took in their somber expressions as Ein whined at the sudden change of atmosphere. The Tomato beeped, disturbing the silence.

"What is it now?" Jet said annoyed. Ed looked over at the screen. A communication link established itself on the screen.

"It's a call for the Bebop from the Queen of Hearts." the girl answered. Jet sighed loudly enough for both Faye and Spike. All three leaned over the screen as Jet pressed one of the keys to answer the call. Jo's digital face came onto the screen. She gave the crew a small smile.

"You guys don't look so happy to see me." she said nervously. "I'm guessing you already heard about what happened."

"What do you want?" Faye snapped angrily.

"I'd like to request landing clearance if that's alright with you."

"No." Faye said automatically.

"I don't believe that you are a Captain." Her eyes turned to Jet. "I just want to talk about this."

"Why should we listen to you?" Jet asked cautiously. Even though it was just an image. Jet could see her eye glitter with tears as her face crumpled.

"Please?" she asked. Before Faye or Spike could say anything, Jet motioned for Ed to open the hanger doors.

"Fine, but you've got five minutes to talk." With that said, he closed the link.

"Jet!" they yelled. He whirled to look at them.

"What?" he asked "We could at least give her the benefit of the doubt." 

"Ed will go get her!" Faye sighed as she watched her go.

"Geez, Jet." she berated him. "You'll do anything for a pretty face." Jet just shrugged and waited for her arrival. Ed came back, leading Jo downstairs and into the common area. Jo sat down in the yellow chair with Jet and Faye sitting across from her. Spike leaned on the couch. Jo meet each of their hardened expressions and waited.

"Talk." Faye commanded. Jo took the hint and explained what happened.

"It seems like White Rabbit tampered with the component so that no matter what I would be exposed." She said in a rush.

"So what do you want from us?" Spike interrupted.

"I was just about to get to that." she retorted. "I would like to stay here, until the EPD has given up. You don't have to see them. It was merely a request."

"Why should we help you?" Faye snorted, her dislike dripping in her voice. Jo blinked at Faye's anger.

"I believe I can be a valuable financial benefit as well as a helpful addition to the crew." She said simply. "At least until EPD stops looking for me."

"No!" Faye said firmly.

"Absolutely not!" Spike added. "We do not need another person on this ship." Jo cocked an elegant eyebrow at their rejection.

"I didn't want to have to resort to this but," she started. "What if I tell EPD all sorts of inventive stories about your ruthlessness? That you knew form the beginning that I was a criminal. That you killed White Rabbit and forced me to make the anti-virus. I don't think that would be good for you." Spike and Faye sat stunned, mouths opened in surprise. Faye found her voice first.

"And you call us ruthless?" she yelled. "That's blackmail!" Jet and Spike were silent.

"I see that you realize how deep you are in." she answered. "All that I'm asking is that you help me until this all blows over." It was obvious that they had no choice. Spike and Jet relented, nodding with bitter acceptance. Faye however was not so easily put off.

"You conniving little bitch!" Faye shrieked. Jo flipped her hair over one shoulder and looked Faye right in the eye.

"Thank you." she grinned maliciously, her brown eyes twinkling with mischief. "But just call me the innocent girl next door."

A/N

So there you have it. Sorry, but this chapter was a ton of dialogue. It's taking me awhile to set up the characterization of Jo and the other and I'm trying not to screw it up here. So did you like the dialogue? Do you like the chapters longer or shorter? Do you want more action or surprises? More original/old characters? Please let me know. That's what I'm here for. Check back soon for Chapter 5, _Unwanted Guests are Full of Surprises_.


End file.
